Dealing with Death
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: ON HOLD! SO SORRY! book9SPOILERS! He sniffed loudly and sobbed into Horace's shoulder, babbling. "It's...it's all my...my fault!" book9SPOILERS! warning: characterDEATH! plz RRR. relax.read.review. and do try not to hate me..


**OMG!! BEFORE ANYTHING MASSIVE MASSIVE WARNING FOR SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So....it came out on 2 Nov...I didnt get it until yesterday (3 Nov) after skl...started reading at 6:15pm...finished at 4:38am...then I figured since I get up at 5:30 there was no point in going to sleep only to wake up an hour later....so at the moment Ive been awake for 36 hrs straight...lemme just say..**

**TOTAL AWSUMMEST RANGER'S BOOK EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SOOOOOOOOOO SAD AND SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY..........I CRIED SOOOOOOOO MANY TIMES....AND ITS IN THE NEW COVERS!!!!!!!!!  
w00t.w00t**

**.....OMG.****.....OMG.****.....OMG.  
****.....OMG.****.....OMG.****.....OMG.  
****awsumm-ness..**

**SUMMARY: Basically, well Im not rly gonna say..if you've read it then u will no wts going on..nd if u havent read it Im purposely not saying wt is different because if I had to wait to find out..so do u..in other words Im just a total bitch nd dont wanna tell u a thing!!  
_italics at the beginning is the part from the book._**

_The sun had risen over an hour ago. It was going to be a fine day, but the group stood around the low mound of fresh-turn__ed earth with_

_ their heads lowered in sorrow. They had no eyes for the fine weather or the promise of a clear day to come._

_Head bowed, Will drove a wooden marker into the newly dug earth at the head of the shallow grave, then stepped away to give Horace room to smooth the last few shovelfuls of dirt into place. Horace stood back as well, leaning on the shovel._

_"Should someone say a few words?" he asked tentatively. Malcolm looked at Will for an answer but the young Ranger shook his head._

_"I don't think I'm ready for that."_

So the group stood in silence, waiting for Will to make his move. Slowly silent tears cascaded down Will's young face, then he stepped forward again. He took a deep breath.

"Halt was a hero," he began, voice shaking. "A brave, noble man that everyone who knew him looked up to. He may not have been the two metre tall legend that some folk believe but he was perfect. He was the greatest Ranger Araluen has ever seen and," he faltered slightly, "and he will be missed by all. He was a great, great man, but most importantly he...he," Will's voice completely broke and he felt Horace's reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He was my father."

He stood, head hung low, his pure tears dripping down and sinking slowly deep into the mound.

The mound, Will thought. Halt's grave, he's dead, he's actually gone and isn't coming back. Will gradually sank to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Vaguely he was aware of a pair of arms that had thrown themselves around his form but they did nothing to ease scorching pain in his heart.

He sniffed loudly and sobbed into Horace's shoulder, babbling. "It's...it's all my...my fault!"

"No!" Horace demanded harshly. "It's _not_ your fault, if it's anyone's it is the Genovesan's."

Will shook his head, "But, but...I chose the flower! I said which one to make the antidote out of. Horace! I chose the blue aracoina. I chose the blue one! But it was the white aracoina...the white one...I should've, I should have known..."

Horace gripped Will tightly as the young Ranger began rocking backwards and forth, tears streaming from his own eyes. The young knight glanced up at Malcolm who still stood, watching the spectacle.

Malcolm, of course, was extremely sad for the loss, especially the for the pain it caused his young friends. But he hadn't known Halt for long and the time he had known him the old Ranger was delusional and feverish.

Slowly he turned and walked over to their camp. The grave had been dug a few hundred metres away and now Malcolm returned to the camp, leaving the two young men to grieve.

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_

**so...1st chappie done..Im think this will only be a 2 or 3 shot anyway...Id mak it a oneshot but frankly Im too lazZy to type anymore ATM...plus tired...sooooooooo tired..**

**OMG!! So if uve read RA9 tell me!! how bloody good was it to see Horace go mental at the Genovesan nd Will going absolutely ape shit at him!!**

**SOOOOOOOO AWSUMM!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.com**

* * *


End file.
